A Whole New Take On Season 8
by minniesnopittytattybell
Summary: Ok right Your Pregnant you don't know how to tell your boyfriend but dont worry because he will go sleep with another woman...........right to clear things up for everybody i like Grissom but he gets worse and worse as the story progresses
1. Your Pregnant

A Whole New Take Season 8

**A Whole New Take****, on Season 8**

As Sara lay in her hospital bed, she stared down at the large cast that enclosed her right arm. She was thinking deeply of her time in the desert over the past few days.

"Big, isn't it" Grissom remarked as he entered the room. At this, Sara was brought back to reality

"Try having it on your arm!" Grissom saw a smile stretch across Sara's face in the first time in what seemed like forever. Awkward silences arose between Grissom and Sara, but after a few moments it was broken by a large sigh from grissom,

"They know." He mumbled

"Who, what, where, how?"

"They know about us"

"WHY!!" Sara shouted, anger creeping into her voice.

"They had to know to understand the case!"

"No, no they didn't. You know what'll happen. Ecklie'll find out! Nothing stays secret in the lab for to long!" The tears ran down Sara's face as she screamed at Grissom.

"They're our friends, they say a word!"

"I'll loose my job if, no once Ecklie's found out. I'm putting my job on the line for you Gil."

"C'mon darling, all this stress isn't good for you" Grissom pleaded

"How do you know what's good for me!" Sara screamed.

"I-I" but Grissom was cut off by Sara screaming.

"I'm done, its over, please, just leave"

Grissom stepped forward and took hold of Sara's hand, "but Sara,"

She pulled it away from him, "leave"

Grissom bent over to kiss her forehead, but Sara turned away.

"If that's what you really want, then I'll go." He said, walking towards the door.

Outside, Nick was waiting, to Grissom's dismay. He gave Grissom a sympathetic look.

"How much did you hear?" Grissom asked.

"Enough." In Nick's eyes he gave the same sad, sympathetic look. "Maybe I could try talking to her. I'm sure she's just tired and a bit overwhelmed. It's been a tough twenty-four hours for everyone."

"No thanks. She was pretty clear that this is what she wants, its over, and I've gotta deal with it" Grissom said, and then he turned and walked away.

Nick pushed open the door and was greeted by,

"What did I say- Oh, Nick, sorry" Sara screamed, paused, then realised who it was.

"Yes…me. Expecting someone else?" he asked.

"Something like that…" Sara trailed off.

"So…how have you been?"

"As well as anyone would be after being under a car!"

"Didn't loose your humour then." They both shared a short laugh "You been sleeping well?"

"Not really……." Sara trailed off

"Whys that?" nick walked closer to the bed

"Nightmares"

"What about?"

"Sand, water" She paused "Her" tears began rolling down her face. Nick hated seeing Sara cry so he tried to make some small talk again

"So… how's"

"Stop the small talk Nick you heard everything didn't you"

"Well…are you together anymore?"

"I just don't know anymore" At that moment Sara's nurse came in.

"Miss Sidle" she began

"Sara, please call me Sara"

"Ok, Sara, your blood test results are in"

"And"

"Congratulations!"

"What do you mean congratulations?" Nick questioned

"You're pregnant!" The nurse beamed but Sara and Nick looked worryingly at each other.


	2. this is the most fun i've had

A/N: hiya right I hope this chapter is better than the last 1 but if u has any suggestions to help me write I would love all the help I can get

A/N: hiya right I hope this chapter is better than the last 1 but if u has any suggestions to help me write I would love all the help I can get

Grissom starred down at the large pile of paper work, but he blasted his opera CD to chase away thoughts of Sara, but they always crept back. He couldn't concentrate, and soon grew frustrated slamming down his pen.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa what's with the destroying of the office?" Catherine asked grabbing his hand preventing him from hitting anything else.

"Sara" he mumbled

"Come on you need a Catherine night out"

"No, Kath it's not the best of-"

"Rule number one, nobody says no to a Catharine night out."

"But Catherine, I won't enjoy myself"

"Rule number two, everybody enjoys themselves on a Catherine night out." and with that she walked out of the room only to walk in to Sara who had a confident look on he face that Catherine thought was a back together look when really it was the complete opposite

"Hey Sara! How you been?"

"Hi yeah, I'm good thanks" Sara said walking straight into Grissom's office

"I'm moving out!" Sara demanded

"What, but-but, we can work things out" Grissom stammered

"No, no we can't…… I'm moving out" she was trying to make it as painless as she could for herself. Sara held her stomach debating weather to tell him her news. He looked up at her his blue eyes filled with tears she couldn't bring herself to look at him, she knew what she was doing was for the best but why did it have to hurt so much? As Sara turned to leave Grissom spoke up

"Sara" He started but he just couldn't find the words

"I'll see you later" she continued with out even turning around and leaving the office.

As Grissom walked up the drive toward the house he saw the door was open, he knew Sara was inside. He walked up the wooden stair case and to the master bedroom where Sara had all of her clothes sprawled all over the bed and floor. He walked over to the foot of the bed and picked up something small and lacey

"I've never seen you in this" he laughed

"And u never will" she snatched it from him and his smile faded from his face

"Do you need any help?"

"No Gil, I'm fine, I'm not five I can pack a suitcase by myself"

"Well should I wait and give you a-"

"lift? No thanks Nick is giving me one" Sara remarked putting some more tops into her suitcase

"Nick huh"

"yeah, I'm going to stay with him until I can find a place of my own" She continued to throw her possessions into her suitcase

"Fine I know when I'm not needed" There was a beep of a horn outside. Both Sara and Grissom knew who it was. They heard Nick come upstairs

"Goodbye" Sara sighed walking toward the door with nick leaving Grissom alone with his thoughts. He then got out his cell phone and dialled Catherine's number

"Willows"

"Hey, it's Grissom"

"Oh, hey Gil"

"Yeah I was thinking, is that Catherine night out still available?"

"Sure! Be at my place for seven"

He flipped down his cell.

Sara and Nick sat watching the TV

"So, are you hungry?" Nick asked "I've got loads you can have anything"

"Cookies" Sara said with a childish grin on her face.

"Yeah we can have cookies after dinner, but what do you want for dinner?"

"NO, NO, NO I just want Cookies" Sara stamped her foot and crossed her arms

"Fine, fine let's not upset the cranky pregnant woman" Nick joked but Sara's face saddened as she crossed her arms and lowered them over her belly

"Hey, hey lets not think about him tonight"

Sara's eyes began to fill with tears as Nick hugged her in close

"Let's go get some cookies" Sara whispered into Nick's ear he couldn't help laughing he led her into the kitchen and started to rummage through the cupboards until he found a super size pack of cookies she snatched them quickly from him. She ran back into the main room and shoved five into her mouth again all Nick could do is laugh. They had soon invented a game which consisted of breaking the cookie into chunks and throwing them into each others mouth. Nick was good at the throwing but pathetic at the catching. Sara laughed watching her friend flopping all over the floor

"This is the most fun I've had in a long time" she sighed with a small smile on her face

Grissom followed Catherine's lead into the candle lit restaurant.

"I come here all the time"

"I can't recall ever being here before…"grissom trailed off admiring the painting on the walls

"I don't recall the last time went out"

"I have been here before………With Sara"

"Hey cheer up tonight's about you, me and our Catherine night out" so Grissom forced a smile onto his face. This would last as grissom and Catherine talked about old times, good times and family fun times. Grissom leaned back and sighed

"This is the most fun I've had in a long time"

Please review they make me feel happy to read oh and I don't own csi I wish I did but I don't


	3. Mommy and dady are waiting

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N- Hey! OK personally I think this chapter is much better than the last. I love any help I can get too! BTW it's not a G/S story or a G/C story…but about Grissom just confused and knda in the middle!

When Sara and Nick finally ran out of cookies, they sat back on the couch laughing together. Nick suddenly turned, looking straight into Sara's big brown eyes, and he kissed her. She quickly pulled away.

"No, I – I can't!" Sara stammered. "I still have feelings for him."

"No, it's all my fault." Nick apologised. There was a long pause, neither of them saying a word.

"How about I head of to-" Nick started.

"Bed? Good idea."

"Are you sure your okay in the spare bedroom?" Nick asked.

"I'm fine, honestly." And Sara and Nick went their separate ways, an awkward silence around them.

"Well…Night then." Nick said, blushing from ear to ear.

Grissom rubbed his eyes, his head banging with pain after his long night out. He nearly forgot the twelve hours, and went to go downstairs, when he felt Catherine's hair and his arm.

"Morning." Grissom said, sitting up. Catherine shuffled, and then slowly woke up.

"Oh, hi." Catherine yawned, and then sat up too. "So…"

"So…That's a Catherine Night Out?"

"Well, they don't always end up like that…" she giggled, "It's only six am, got another hour until we have to get ready for work…"

"And a lot can happen in a hour…" and as Catherine giggled, the duvet enclosed them.

Warrick walked into the break room, whilst Sara and Nick sat giggling about the king-size bag of cookies on her lap.

"I know you shouldn't miss breakfast, but cookies? I mean, talk about unhealthy!"

Warrick said as he reached forward to take a cookie. Sara was too quick for him though and hit his hand away.

"No!" Sara snapped, whilst Nick just laughed behind her. Grissom walked in, shortly followed by Catherine. They all chatted friendly, except for Grissom and Sara, who avoided eye contact and stayed silent. Brass walked in soon later.

"Right, we have two scenes, one out in the desert, one in Carleton Casino. Gil, you know the drill." Brass said, and then left the break room.

"Okay, Sara, Nick and Warrick, you get the casino. Catherine and Greg, where ever he is, are with me out in the desert." Grissom ordered. Sara and the two boys left, whilst Catherine and Grissom went into the car park, and when the coast was clear, they shared a quick kiss. Greg turned up at the casino, out of breath and looking worried, very worried.

"Oh my god! Somebody has to swap with me, I can't work with those two!" Greg stammered.

"Aww! Is Gregy-kins scared of mummy and daddy?" Warrick teased.

"Sara, good old Sara, you'll swap won't you?" Greg asked. Sara shot him a dagger look.

"Okay…moving on. Nick! Please, please, please swap!"

"You haven't got a chance in hell!" Nick laughed.

"Aww! Is little Gregy-kins gonna cry?" Warrick continued, cooing Greg.

"Stop that! Fine, I'll go!" and Greg walked off the crime scene. The boys just laughed whilst Nick put his arm around Sara and gave her a friendly hug of support, just to show he wouldn't ever leave her.

You know what I'm going to say…. **Reviews?** I need all the help I can get!!


	4. car drive talks are helpful

Chapter Four Chapter Four

A/N Just a short chapter but stuff still happens so read on…and reviews please!

Sara and Nick were in his car, listening to some old tunes but they remained deadly silent. Nick tried speaking to her, but Sara was too busy deep into her thoughts. Nick soon gave up and started to sing along with his radio when Sara finally spoke up.

"I can't do this anymore, I'm sorry but it's just not working"

"Can't do what, is this my fault? Oh my God, is it because of the kiss…I'm so sorry, but Sara, we're still friends right?"

"Nick, you've got me all wrong!" Sara smiled, "I'm on about work."

"Oh…"

"I can't keep working with Grissom, not when I'm carrying his child. I just can't do it Nick!"

Well leave. Not forever, of course, but take a sabbatical."

"That could work…"

"You take six or seven months off and spend some time just you and the baby."

"Ok" Sara looked at Nick, "Can you turn the car around please? I need to go back to the lab"

She hesitated when the car pulled up, debating to do this or not.

"Go on, I'll wait in the car." Nick encouraged.

"No, you go home, this might take a while…" and Sara left the car.

Grissom looked up from his growing pile of work to see Sara standing there, determination in her eyes.

"Gil…"

"Yes."

"Grissom, I'm going on vacation for a little while."

"Okay…Vacation or sabbatical."

"Well…more of a sabbatical." Grissom nodded.

"How long?"

"Six months." Grissom swallowed, taking in that he wouldn't see Sara for half a year.

"Well…bye then." Sara said, walking out of the door.

R E V I E W S thank-you

A/N ok please I wanna you to make a mental note if you like Grissom be warned the rest of the story is a darker Grissom so read if you want but I was board of gsr fluff 


	5. bbb been a long time

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A/N This chapter is good. It's a good giggle and some more interesting stuff happens.



Over the months, Grissom and Catherine's relationship blossomed, and they were ready to tell the team. Sara and Nick also grew closer, but remained friends, with Nick ringing her every week or so checking up on her and the un-born baby.



Nick was in the break room, munching on a cookie, talking to Sara over the phone. At that moment, Grissom and Catherine walked in, holding hands.

"Umm…yeah…I'll talk later…Bye! What's this! Why are you holding hands?" Nick shouted after finishing his conversation with Sara. His eyes shined with anger.

"That's what we wanted to say-" Catherine started.

"No! You can't!" Nick walked closer to Grissom, and looked him in the eyes. "How can you do this to Sara?" and at that he stormed off.

He marched into his house, and straight into the kitchen. Nick rummaged around in his cupboard looking for something.

"What ya doing?" Sara asked, poking her head around the door.

"Whoa! What are you doing-" Nick stopped, and stared at Sara's large, bulging stomach. "Whoa! What's that?"

"That is my baby, thank-you very much!" Nick walked closer and poked her belly.

"Are you sure you're not carrying twins, or even triplets?"

"No, just the one, thank God! I couldn't cope with three pairs of kicking legs!"

"I bet it's a little boy."

"Yeah…you just keep wishing Nick!" Sara laughed. "Anyway…I know."

"What! How? Tell me…No don't, keep it a surprise. No, tell me, we have to both know! Yes I do, is it a boy? Oh, do I really want to know?"

"Nick! I don't actually know! I was only kidding."

"Oh, right. I knew that…I was just practising my acting skills, you like?" They both laughed. Sara looked at all the contents of the cupboards sprawled along the floor.

"What were you doing in here?"

"Oh, just looking for something very alcoholic! Nothing here though- so I'm off to a bar!" Sara looked confused.

"I had a bad day at the office." Nick explained.

"Oh, well that's exactly where I'm heading." And before Nick could stop her she was gone.



Sara walked through the lab doors eight months pregnancy weighing her down. Greg bounced over, but stopped in his tracks and stared at the bulging stomach.

"B-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-been a long time!" Greg stammered. Sara gazed past the open shutters of Grissom's office, and saw Catherine on his lap, deep in a kiss.

"Been a very long time Sara." Greg repeated, following her gaze."

"Obviously." She replied, tears rolling down her cheeks as she ran out of the lab.



"Lying, cheating, backstabbing bastard!" Sara wailed walking through the door.

"I hope that wasn't aimed at me!" Nick said.

"No, but you could have told me!"

"Oh, so you know then…"

"Well nor! Why didn't you say anything?"

"You were so happy, and I just couldn't hurt you!"

"And me finding out like this was better then?" Sara continued, sitting beside nick. "What am I going to do now, I mean I'm carrying his baby for God's sake."

"I could father it" Nick chipped in.

"What?" Sara began to cry.

"Yeah, I will bring the baby up as my own."

"You'd really do that?"

"Yeah, Sara I-" but he was cut off by a passionate kiss from Sara.

"I'd love that, you'll make an amazing dad!"



The door to Grissom's office swung open and Greg danced in singing "_I know something you don't know, do dah, do dah. I know something you don't know-_"

"What are you on about Greg?" Catherine sighed standing up.

"No! I can't say anything!" Greg laughed.

"Can you say anything if I fire you?" Grissom asked, backing Greg into the corner.

"Ok, Ok! Sara's back and she's eight months big!"

"Tell me you mean she's been binge eating!" Grissom said worriedly.

"No, but I hear pregnant women often over eat." Catherine and Grissom shared worried look.

"Greg did she say where she was going, where she was staying?" Catherine asked.

"Well I didn't get round to it, she ran away when she saw you two." Grissom sat down.

"I thought you told her, I thought she knew before the others." Catherine ranted.

"The others" Grissom said quietly.

"Yes, the others. That's what I said!"

"That's it! That's why Nick reacted the way he did! She's with Nick." Grissom rushed out of the room, Catherine following him, whilst Greg just stood there.



"You know, I learnt how to bake cookies." Sara said, looking into Nick's big, brown eyes.

"You want to make some?" Nick asked.

"God yeah" and they went to the kitchen and began to make the cookies, and a very large mess! Suddenly Sara turned and flicked some flour into Nick's face. He quickly turned and threw some dough at her, and in no time they were to busy laughing to remember the day they had.



A/N **Reviews please! ****I love them and they can help loads too!**


	6. Amanda May Stokes

Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A/N It all starts happening in this chapter. Thanks for all the reviews so far! I love getting them



BANG BANG BANG

Grissom banged on Nicks front door. "Sara, Sara open up! I know you're in there!"

Sara looked at Nick, her eyes filled with anger, but they also flickered with fear.

"Do you need me to get rid of him?" Nick asked.

"No, its Ok" Sara replied and with a quick kiss on his cheek she headed for the door.

"Sara! Hurry up and answer the-" Grissom kept banging at the door but he was cut off in his rant by Sara opening it, but what she saw she did not expect. Catherine and Grissom were both looking very angry. He barged past her into the main room.

"So it's true, you're pregnant." Grissom snarled.

"So it's true, you're with her." Sara shot back.

"Don't bring her into this. When were you going to tell me about my baby?"

"Don't bring my baby into this. Anyway, what make you think it's yours?"

"Don't play games with me Sara. You're eight months pregnant, we were together back then." At that moment Nick came over giving Sara a cookie.

"I thought you didn't like cookies." Grissom continued.

"I thought you didn't like Catherine." Sara snapped back. By now Grissom was loosing his temper fast, and Sara was too. Seeing this, Nick quickly walked over, rubbing Sara's back.

"C'mon hunny, you shouldn't get yourself stressed." He said. Sara nodded, but then her face flinched and there was a puddle of water beneath her legs.

"Oh my GOD!" Sara's teeth clenched, her hand squeezed Nick's wrist tightly. Grissom was now calling an ambulance as Catherine was trying to calm Sara down,

"C'mon Sar, sit down."

"Get off me!" Sara shouted. "I want you two to leave, NOW!"

"You can't stop me, I'm the father!" Grissom said angrily.

"No, you gave up that right when you started shagging her!" Sara was cut off by another moan of pain from another contraction. Nick sat Sara down.

"Come on sweetie." Nick comforted her.

"This can't be happening, it's too early!" Sara sobbed, pain and fear in her voice.

"Come on, this is our baby, it's a strong fighter."

"Your baby! That isn't your baby!" Grissom shouted.

"Yes, yes it is. The baby is Nicks. I love him and he's the baby's dad!" Yet again Sara was cut off by another contraction. The sirens sounded outside and the paramedics rushed in.

"Hi, right how far gone are you?" The medic said placing his hand on Sara's bulging stomach. The paramedics and Nick helped Sara out to the ambulance, asking her questions about her health, the pregnancy and other information.

"Nick, where's Nick!" Sara cried.

"Yeah, I'm here." Nick said jumping into the ambulance.

"Don't leave me, please!"

"Hey don't talk silly. I'm here for you and the baby…forever." Sara gave Nick a week smile but flinched with the pain knowing her contractions were getting closer. The paramedics slipped an oxygen mask onto Sara's face.

When they arrived t the hospital the midwives came and took Sara off, helping her change into a hospital gown. Nick came in after hearing Sara's cries of pain. Holding Sara's hand, Nick was talking to her in a calm voice.

"Shh, come on, your almost there."



After a long six-hour labour Sara gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. The midwife brought the tiny bundle to Sara and Nick.

"We're going to have to give her a name." Nick smiled, stroking the side of the baby's face.

"Amanda." Sara smiled.

"Are you gonna teach her to spell that, 'cos I'm not! What about Mandy?" Nick asked.

"Ok"

"Amanda what? She needs a middle name."

"May."

"Amanda May Sidle."

"No. Amanda May Stokes, you're the father, she's Stokes."

"Sara, are you sure?"

"Yeah" but she was cut off from a kiss from Nick. The doctor came through the door.

"Miss Sidle, there is somebody who wants to see you."

"Just let him in." Sara smiled, her attention on the sleeping baby nestled in her arms.

"I'm gonna go give Warrick a heads up on what's going on." Nick said walking towards the door.

"Uh, ok" Sara remained in her own world until she noticed who walked through the door.

"She's gorgeous." Grissom sighed, looking at Mandy.

"Don't say that. Get out."

"I have every right to see her!"

"No, no you don't. We've been through this. You have no right to see my daughter."

"Stop saying that, she's mine too!" Both Sara and Grissom were shouting now, which stirred Mandy. She started wailing in Sara's arms.

"Look Gil, you've upset her now. Just go!"

"Oh yes Sara, because you've done nothing in all of this!" Grissom snarled sarcastically, his voice rising again. Mandy did not settle in Sara's arms.

"Shh. Come on baby" she said to the whimpering baby. There was a long silence until Nick walked in.

"Get out." Nick shouted

"No" Grissom shouted back, but Sara shouting stopped both of them.

"Grissom, just leave!"

"But Sara"

"Leave!" As Grissom turned, Nick walked over to Sara and Mandy who was now sleeping, and he placed a soft toy, which was holding a cookie on her lap, taking Mandy from her.

"Haha! A cookie monster, thanks but I've eaten enough cookie's for a life time."

"One last one" As Sara took a bite out of the cookie she noticed something inside of it shined in the light, and it wasn't a chocolate chip! She pulled a white gold ring out of her snack. Nick bent down on one knee.

"Marry me!"

"What?"

"Marry me, we have a perfect daughter, marry me and make my life complete!"

"Yes, lets do it" And as the tears filled Sara's eyes, she finished her last cookie.



Grissom stormed down the hospital corridor, ranting and raving, whilst Catherine trudged behind. Grissom stopped and turned on his heel when he heard a loud thud behind him.

"Catherine! Oh my God, Catherine!" Grissom's body shivered with a cold sweat covering him. A nurse ran over and helped Catherine stand up. Grissom took hold of her other side whilst she blinked and struggled to walk. Once she was in a nearby bed, Catherine had a quick check over, and other than a few bruises due to the fall, she was fine. Catherine looked at Grissom, and then the nurse, and finally stood up, but felt dizzy almost instantly, grabbing Grissom's arm for support.

"Come on sweetie, lets get you back in bed and see what that was all about." The nurse said.

"No, I'm fine, it's nothing."

"Please, let me run some blood tests."

"Come on Cath, just let them do what they need to." Grissom said, his eyes filled with worry.

"Fine."

"Come on then sweetie." The nurse smiled. "Let's get those tests finished."

"Can we make this fast, only I've got to get back to work." Catherine moaned as the nurse jabbed a needle into her arm.

"Right. We'll get those down to the lab and I'm going to have to ask you to stay here until we get your results." The nurse smiled



Sara cuddled Mandy in close, dozing in an out when two giants struggled through the door with ten balloons, and every teddy from the gift shop they could buy.

"COGRATULAIONS!" They both screamed, waking both Mandy and Sara up. They both dropped all the toys on to the chair and ran over, Warrick lifting Mandy from Sara's arms. He smiled

"She is the most-"

"she looks like a squished meatball" Greg laughed and stroked the side of Mandy's small face.

"Oi, don't you call my goddaughter a squished meatball!"

"Pardon, when were you god father?" Nick asked, walking through the door. What the three men hadn't noticed was that Sara had drifted off peacefully to sleep, so for the next hour they played with Mandy until Greg received a phone call. It was off Ecklie, telling them to get their lazy asses into work NOW!



Catherine and Grissom sat waiting.

"So what happened?" he asked.

"I don't know, you were talking about Mandy, and then boom, I hit the floor."

"Oh, Sara, how could she do this to me. How can she take my baby away from me, and give her to him!"

"See, your doing it again! All you care about is her, Gil, you have me!" Catherine was beginning to get angry now. The nurse finally came in, grinning from ear to ear.

"I'm pregnant, aren't I?" Catherine sighed.

"How did you know?" The nurse's smile faded.

"I had an ides"

"Well, shall we take a look?"

"Yeah, sure." Catherine replied. The nurse brought a scanner across Catherine's small stomach and the sound of the heartbeat filled the room, Catherine's face instantly lighting up as the nurse showed them a second head and found another heartbeat.

"Twins" she continued.



Reviews? It all starts getting good from now on!


	7. The Pink Room

Chapter 7

Chapter 7



"Are you coming home with mummy and daddy?" Nick laughed putting Mandy into a tiny pink dress. She giggled as Nick tickled her under the chin. Sara walked over, now in her own clothes after being in hospital with premature Mandy. She picked up her little girl, cuddling her in her arms and gently kissing her forehead.

"C'mon. Let's take my two princess' home." Nick said picking up the bag with Sara's pyjama's and other things needed for her stay in hospital. The car ride home was filled with the sounds of Mandy's giggles as she looked up at the huge casinos that surrounded the road.

"Oh my God! Where will Mandy sleep, sit play. What's she gonna wear?!" Sara asked frantically.

"I'm sure she can spend another night in bed with us, that's all she has done the last week," Nick laughed, "besides, we'll go shopping later and get her some stuff." When they arrived home Sara set Mandy's car seat on the sofa.

"Hun, where did you put the teddies the guys bought?" Sara asked.

"Yeah, they're in the spare room." Nick replied. So Sara went upstairs and into the spare room at the end of the hall.

"Oh my God, it's beautiful!" Sara squealed, running down stairs, jumping into Nick's arms and kissing him passionately.

"You like it?" Nick laughed.

"You did it for her, it's so amazing!"

"It was all me!"

"The guys helped you didn't they?"

"Well, yeah, but…"



"Nick had us working hard last night" Greg sighed, scratching some pink paint of his trousers.

"Yeah, but it was worth it." Warrick yawned.

"Thanks for last night guys," Nick said, poking his head around the break room door. "Sara really appreciated it. She loved all the pink and fairies and stuff, she spent the night in there!" Nick grinned.

"Yeah, well it's all for my goddaughter!" Warrick laughed.

"Yeah, well you know what Sara's like, when she likes something…" Greg smiled, and the other men agreed. Before long they were talking and laughing about the times they had spent with Sara.



Grissom and Catherine stood in his office.

"Don't say it like you have kids but you just don't want them!" Catherine shouted.

"I know that. I have a child and her name is Mandy" Grissom replied sternly.

"I wasn't talking about her! I mean our babies, the twins. Face it Gil, you're not going to see Mandy. Why can't you be happy for me?"

"I am happy…"

"Well you don't seem it!"

"…But I have to wait months for the twins. I have m-"

"Say her name and it'll be the end of us!"

"Fine Let's go give today's DB's out."

When Grissom and Catherine arrived at the break room the boys were still talking and laughing, but now they were talking about painting Greg pink the other night. They noticed the tension between Grissom and Catherine and quickly shut up.

"Right, assignments. Nick, Greg, you're with me." Grissom instructed. "Warrick you're with Catherine. You two have a DB in a park downtown."

"Oh." Warrick looked at Catherine, and smiled. "Cath, I'll meet you there. I got something I got to do first."

"What- Yeah fine." Catherine mumbled.

"Grissom, I'll be there in a bit. Mandy needs some new nappies and Sara's car is in for repairs," Nick said, waving his cell at Grissom to show him the text.



Hey…thanks everyone for the reviews. They're great to have!


	8. Stokes your suspended

Chapter 8

Chapter 8



Nick soon arrived at the house where Grissom and Greg were, but what he saw he did not expect. Greg was sat on the couch blowing up his white gloves and throwing them at Grissom, laughing every time. Grissom stopped working to pop the glove.

"Hey Greggo!" Nick laughed.

"Nicky." Greg smiled.

"Why are you not working?" Nick asked.

"I'm busy!" Greg laughed even more.

"Looks fun" Nick opened his kit and both of them sat lobbing glove balloons at Grissom until Nicks cell bleeped. He opened the text off Sara-

OMG!!

She :-) look it is so amazing!

Luvs u lots x x x

Nick then opened the attached picture. It was Mandy with a big smile on her face.

"Oh she's so cute!" Greg smiled.

"Yeah, that's my baby girl!" Nick laughed.

"Hey, don't turn all soft on me!" Greg joked.

"No, but just look at her!" Nick grinned.

"Yeah, she looks like you, she has your eyes."

"Greg, her eyes are blue!"

"Yeah, well she has Sara's smile."

"Her best feature." Both men were looking through Nick's cell at all the photos he had taken in the last week. They even looked at a couple of videos of Mandy with various toys. After a while Grissom became bored, he stood up, took Nick's cell and placed it in his pocket.

"Are you going to work now?" Grissom snarled.

"Why should we?" Greg shouted, "You just don't care about any-"

"Greg don't bother." Nick warned. Grissom looked at the wallpaper on Nick's cell. It was a close up on Mandy's face.

"Hmm, she looks more like me." He smirked. Suddenly Nick couldn't control himself and he turned and punched Grissom in the nose. Grissom fell to the floor.

"Stokes, you're on one week suspension without pay!" Grissom grunted wiping the blood from his nose.

"Good, means I can spend more time with my baby girl." Nick laughed, walking out.



Catherine and Warrick did not want to talk to each other, she was sick and upset, and he was just angry he was alone with her. She suddenly looked up from her work.

"You hate me, don't you?" Catherine sighed.

"No, I just hate what you've done, but I don't hate you."

"Well at least there is someone at the lab who will talk to me."

"Cath, come on, I know you never set out to hurt anybody, but I think Sara and the others are still hurting, big time."

"Yeah, I know, but I need her to know I'm so sorry."

"Give her time," but Warrick was cut off by the sound off by the sound of his phone ringing.

"_(Warrick) Brown_

_(Nick) Hey mate, look I'm just calling you to tell you I've been suspended._

_(Warrick) What, why?_

_(Nick) Oh, you know, I hit Grissom_

_(Warrick) Why?_

_(Nick) He said Mandy looked like him, and then, I don't know, Bang I suppose!_

_(Warrick) Did you deck him?_

_(Nick) Oh yeah, straight to the floor_

_(Both men laughed)_

_(Warrick) How long?_

_(Nick) A week, means more time with Sara and Mandy_

_(Warrick) She's gonna kill you, you know_

_(Nick) Who? Sara? Well, just a little. Well, anyway, I got to go. See ya! _

_(Warrick) Yeah, bye."_

Warrick put his phone away.

"What's up?" Catherine asked.

"Kick got himself suspended" Warrick smiled, "he hit Grissom."

"Why?" Catherine tried not to laugh.

"Grissom said Mandy looked like him so Nick lost his temper. You probably don't want to know but Nick would do anything for Mandy."

"That's the problem, I think Gil would too."



"You did WHAT?" Sara whispered. She would have shouted but she just got Mandy to sleep and didn't want to wake her.

"Well, he said Mandy looked like him and I couldn't contain myself." After this Sara was a lot calmer. She hugged Nick in close and quietly whispered in his ear.

"Thank-you. Does this mean Mandy and I get to ourselves for a whole week?"

"All to yourself."

"Well, Mandy's asleep and you know she could be down for a couple of hours."

"We could do a lot in a couple of hours!" Nick smiled, taking Sara's hand and leading her to the bedroom.



Keep reading…loads more to come!


	9. Home Sweet Home

Chapter 9

Chapter 9

A/N Hey! Not needing any more reviews because they only start fights with me and Tash (the other writer to this story).



"Wow, he got a good shot!" Catherine giggled as she walked into their shared apartment.

"Don't laugh" Grissom grunted. "Cath-" he started

"What, first he takes your precious Mandy and now he takes your pride?" Catherine giggled. Grissom stood up and angrily threw her against the wall. Catherine automatically hugged her stomach as he pressed her shoulders hard into the wall.

"When I say stop, stop!" he let her go, but as she headed for the door he smiled. "Best not tell anyone about this, we wouldn't want false rumours now, would we?"

"Umm…no you're right." She walked down the drive towards her car, but when Catherine got in she cried and cried. Catherine knew she had to go somewhere, but she had nowhere to go. "Just drive," she told herself, and so she drove. After twenty minutes she stopped and looked up at the house, she knew where she was. Every time there was a problem she came running to Warrick, but as Grissom said nobody would believe her so she just sat talking to her stomach telling them she promised it would be over soon and they would be safe. After three hours she decided it was time to go home. As she walked through the door though what she saw she didn't expect.



Sara was drifted in and out on the couch waiting for Mandy to wake up for a feed, when suddenly the little ones cries filled the house.

"Coming baby!" Sara called running up and picking Mandy up, talking gently to calm her down.

"That's a good girl, are we gonna get you some-"

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"Yeah, I'm coming!" Sara continued rocking Mandy gently. She opened the door to find Warrick standing with four big bags.

"Tina kicked me out, so I was wondering…" He started.

"Come on, but you'll have to sleep on the couch." Sara smiled.

"Deal, as long as I can spend some time with my wonderful goddaughter." He said, looking down at the now sleeping Mandy. "Where's Nick?"

"He's out shopping. Let me go put Mandy back up to bed." Sara headed upstairs and Warrick headed for the kitchen to make some coffees.

"Baby, I'm home!" Nick called. "Hey Warrick." Warrick smiled handing Nick a cup of coffee.

"Thanks, where's Sara?" but he saw her coming down the stairs. She came over, kissed him on the cheek and took the coffee off him, just as he was about to take a sip.

"Thanks hunny, I've been dying for one of these!" Sara smiled taking a sip.

"So was I." Nick moaned.

"Oh, sorry, lets share."

"You two are so… so lovey dovey!" Warrick chipped in.

"We wouldn't be offended if you left." Nick said as he sat down and Sara snuggled in.

"Nah, I'm quite happy!" Warrick smiled, moving Sara off Nick and sitting in the middle.

"Home sweet home!" he laughed




	10. All too comfortable

Chapter 10

Chapter 10

A/N



Grissom set up a candle lit dinner for two; well with Catherine in her state it was more a dinner for four.

"Oh my," She began.

"I really needed to tell you how sorry I am for what I did, I don't know what came over me." Grissom apologised.

"It's ok, just promise you'll never do it again. I can't put these babies in danger."

"I promise. Now, lets eat."

"Please, I'm so hungry!" So they sat down together and ate all the food they could until they were too full. Then they snuggled up together on the couch watching and old love movie.

"This is nice." Grissom smiled.

"Yeah, I wish it would stay like this, no Nick, no Sara, no –" Grissom went to open his mouth but was stopped by Catherine saying,

"No, you say her name and I swear I will never come back."

"Fine, ok, lets just finish watching the movie."

"Yeah." So Catherine rested in Grissoms arms thinking about their babies, but Grissom was thinking only about his baby, Mandy, and how he was going to stop Sara and Nick keeping her away from him…



Nick and Sara were in the bedroom preparing for bed, Sara trying on Nick's present he bought her.

"It looks good." Nick smiled, looking at Sara in her new underwear. Their mood was destroyed though by loud cries from Mandy.

"I'll get her." Sara walked out of the room, not wearing very much, towards her sobbing daughter. Warrick was standing with Mandy, trying to settle her but he stopped when her saw Sara.

"Whoa, nice!" he said, checking her out. Sara quickly covered her body with her hands.

"Warrick! Get out!" she screamed. Hearing this, Nick shot in holding his shirt in his hand, which Sara grabbed and quickly wore.

"Rick, down stairs, now!" Nick said.

"But, but…" Warrick began.

"No, you're the guest. We deal with Mandy, not you." Nick interrupted. Warrick nodded and went downstairs.

"I love him, but he has to go!" Sara sighed.

"Yeah…" Nick agreed

"Tell him, tomorrow." Sara smiled and walked out.



"Gil, I think we should tell the team, I beginning to show." Catherine mumbled, getting dressed for work. As she said this, Grissom's eyes automatically fell onto the finger shaped bruises on her arms. She followed his gaze and quickly grabbed a jacked to cover her arms. "The babies, we should tell the team I'm pregnant."

"No."

"Why not?" Grissom grabbed Catherine's arm and twisted it around her back. She screamed in pain.

"Because then they would think I've given up on Mandy, which will never happen." He snarled, squeezing her arm harder and harder. "You will tell no-one about anything that's going on at home, have you got that?"

Catherine, who was crying from the pain, nodded her head vigorously and Grissom released her arm from his grip. She ran down the stairs, tears streaming down her cheeks and ran to her car, sobbing loudly.




	11. leaving the nest

Chapter 11

Chapter 11

…

Ok, sorry it's been so long guys but I promise to keep updating on a regular basis!

…

Over the next few months things changed- Mandy grew bigger, louder and a stronger member of the team. There were now about forty new pictures of her going around the lab. Every week Catherine also grew bigger, but everyone pretended not to notice. She seemed to be miserable all the time, because the fights with Grissom more violent and more frequent. She seemed to have a new bruise everyday. Also, best of all, Warrick moved out of Sara and Nicks place.

"Is mummy coming back to work with Daddy?" Nick smiled, putting Mandy in a pink top and demin dungarees, and then brushing her wavy brown hair into two bunches. "There we go, and as cute as ever!" he continued.

"You guys are so sweet together!" Sara giggled, as Nick got a big, slobbery kiss off a six-month-old.

"Sometimes too cute." He wiped the slobber off his cheek. "You ready for work yet?

"I don't know, in another couple of days…?"

"No, come on, you have to leave you someday!"

"Only half a day?"

"Ok, come on."

"Lab work."

"Fine, can we go."

"Yes."

So they all piled into the car and headed over to Penny's. Mandy's nanny, leaving Mandy safe in the care of a professional, and headed for work.

…

"Hi, this is Catherine Willows, I can't get to my phone right now but leave your name and number and I will get back to you."

"Cath, it's Gil," but he was cut off by the sound of Catherine walking into his office. "Why weren't you answering your phone?"

"I…I'm sorry…"

"Yes, well anyway, I want Sara with you all day."

"Do you think that's a,"

"Good idea? Yes, because I thought of it." He smiled to himself.

"Yes, ok then, I…I need to tell y-you…"

"Go on then, don't have all day!"

"I-I"

"Spit it out!"

"I'm moving out!"

"What!" His eyes glimmered with anger.

"I'm sorry!" Catherine shot out the door before he could lay his anger on her. On her rush through the door she ran straight into Nick.

"Whoa, watch out!" He joked.

"Yeah, sorry"

Hey, are you…"

"I'm fine."

"Umm, ok." He said, not convinced, "hey beautiful!" he hugged Sara.

"You ok?" she smiled at Catherine. "I didn't know you were pregnant!"

"Yeah, well, I got to go." Sara and Nick looked at each other.

"I'm gonna head home. I've been in for nearly seven hours, and I was meant to be in for five."

"Okay." And Nick gave Sara a quick kiss before Sara left.

…

Grissom stormed in, slamming his front door. "Catherine!!" he waited, there was no reply. He stormed upstairs to see a bag in her hand. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going Gil. I'm bringing my children into the world with you as their father."

"What do you mean by that!"

"Look at me! I'm a human punch bag! God knows what you'll do to my babies!"

"It was a mistake." He said grapping her arms. Catherine tried to swing away, now close to the stairs, closer to her escape.

"You can only make so many mistakes. She pulled away but she pulled to hard and fell bounding down the stairs. She gasped the rail trying to save her babies, and doing so she only injured her back and bruises. Grissom just stared on at her, breathing heavily and slightly frowning.

"Look at you, you're a monster!" she screamed, beginning to cry. "You know Mandy is bloody lucky to have Nick as a father and that Sara moved on.

"I would never hurt Sara!"

"So it's ok then to bully me." And with that she walked out, her eyes streaming with tears. Grissom stood at the door watching her walk out on him. He punched his wall, nearly leaving a hole.

"I'm not losing all of my children. There mine, no-one else's!" he thought to himself as he walked upstairs into the pink nursery he had decorated for Mandy. He had forbidden Catherine from going inside. He had clothes, shoes, bottles, formula, diapers and everything else needed for raising a baby, and that's exactly what he was gonna do!

…


	12. Passports and Planes

Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Ok, I'm going to keep this updating up!

…

Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring

"Hello?"

"Sara, it's Grissom, where are you?"

"Home."

"What the hell are you doing there?"

"Looking after my daughter."

"Well get into work now, we have a huge scene, six DB's!"

"What about Mandy?"

"Get her looked after, bring her to the lab if you have to, just get here!" Sara got a bag ready and packed for Mandy and rang Penny, but she was on holiday so Sara gave in and took Mandy to the lab.

…

As Sara walked into the lab Nick flew over to see her.

"What are you doing here?"

"Bloody Gil, he needs me in now and Penny's on vacation. So Mandy's gonna stay with Hodge for the day." They walked together, each holding Mandy's carry seat with one hand.

"Hodge's can you watch Mandy while Sara and I are at the scene?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, so long as I don't have to change her." He replied, looking up from his microscope.

"No Hodges, you don't have to change her.

"Ok then." As Nick put Mandy down and they looked over her and tickled her stomach.

"Look after her." Sara frowned.

"I will…"

"Bye bye baby!" Mandy just giggled as her Daddy smiled at her, leaving the room.

…

Catherine sat in her hotel room and all she could do was cry, thinking about why she had let herself be so unloved for so long. She stopped though when she felt movement in her stomach.

"That's it, keep fighting!" she smiled.

…

"Where's Catherine?" Warrick asked.

"I don't know."

"Yeah, me neither."

"You to are no help." He walked away from Sara and Nick and made his way over to Brass. "Where's Cath? Saying that, where's Grissom?"

"Umm, don't know. Maybe they went for a scan?"

…

Grissom left his car, noticing Nick's, Sara's, Brass' and Catherine's weren't parked outside the lab. He walked up to the entrance, looking through the windows, checking the coast was clear. Once he was certain Ecklie was in his office and the Labtechs at work, he crept in. As he neared Hodges lab, he heard tiny whimpers. Grissom dodged into a shadow when he saw Hodges leaving.

"Shh, stay good now little Mandy, I won't be long." Hodges whispered into the lab. He then walked into the corridor and round the corner. Grissom noticed his chance, and he had to take it. He quietly strode into the room.

"Hello Mandy." He said, tickling Mandy under the chin. Making sure he wasn't seen, he took Mandy back to his car. After fastening her into a baby seat, Grissom drove off down the road. He took Mandy back to his place, and tried to settle her in her new room. Even in the untouched bed, with clean diapers on and a brand new dummy, she still cried.

"What's wrong?" Grissom was getting frustrated now from all the wailing. "What do you want? Mummy? Daddy? I'm your real daddy! They've poisoned you, poisoned you lies!" Grissom picked her back up, grabbed his passport and left the house.

…

"You did WHAT!" Sara screamed down the phone.

"I left the room for like, a second and when I came back she was gone! Can she walk?" Hodges asked, wiping the sweat dripping from his brow of panic and fear.

"Oh yes, she just gets up, gets into your car and goes to buy herself some new diapers!!"

"Ok, ok, she can't walk"

"Right, I'm coming back. Don't move, don't touch, just stay still!" she hung up and broke down crying into Nicks chest.

"Shh, we'll find her." Nick was also wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Who- who would do this to our little girl?" She whimpered, "She's so small, so innocent, so," Sara gasped.

"What?"

"Grissom, he took Mandy!"

"What, Why?"

"Who didn't turn up for work today?"

"Grissom and Catherine…"

"Forget her, it was him Nick!"

"I'll tell him."

"Lets get back to the lab and find that son of a bitch before he hurts our baby!"

…

Grissom and Mandy both laughed up at the large sign saying-

LAS VEGAS AIRPORT

Mandy still whimpered quietly, too scared of the stressed, shouting man in front. Grissom turned around and smiled at Mandy.

"Finally, all mine. We'll spend more than father-daughter bonding time, we'll spend father and daughter lifetime." Grissom then parked up, not planning on returning to his car ever again. He retrieved a near-by trolley to place his suitcase and Mandy's rucksack on. He lifted Mandy in her carry seat and walked towards the building that would take him away form Vegas forever. The airport was rather quiet and the tickets to Montana were plenty. Everything was going to Grissom's plan, when he was stopped at the Gate 25.

"Your passport sir?" The lady asked.

"Oh right. Sorry. Here it is." Grissom handed over his passport and when it was given back he continued with Mandy.

"Sir! What about the baby? What about her passport?" The woman asked again.

"What?"

"The baby needs a passport otherwise you're not boarding this plane."

"What! She's seven bloody months old! She doesn't have a passport!" Grissom was glowing red with anger. He also worried that Sara and Nick would be on his tail any moment. Instead of kicking up a fuss, he turned around and walked off. His luggage was returned to him and his tickets refunded. Once Grissom and Mandy were seated again he took his phone out to find he had twenty missed calls from Sara and another coming in just as he was about to put it away. The caller ID told him it was Catherine.

"Catherine, where are you?"

"Gil, where are you? I need you to come, I think my waters just broke!" Grissom tried to ignore the wails of Mandy but Catherine heard.

"What's that?" she asked.

"It's nothing."

"You have Mandy, don't you? Please Gil, I don't care but I need you here, the babies are coming!"

…

Hope you liked…


	13. Uh Oh

Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Thanks for all the reviews guy.

…

Grissom didn't know what to do, he couldn't miss his babies being brought in this world, but he couldn't take back the one he already had.

"Gil, please!" Cath cried down the phone.

"I'm coming, I'm coming! Where are you?"

"I was driving home. I'm near the Peeking Casino."

"Why were you…"

"We can talk later, please, just get here! I can't do this alone" After that Grissom knew what he had to do. He put his key in the ignition and drove towards Catherine and his unborn kids.

…

"Catherine!" Grissom called as he jumped out of his car and ran to hers. She rolled down her window where Grissom saw her sitting rather comfortably. "What? I don't- wait, you lied to me!" As he raised his hand to hit her he heard car doors slamming. He swivelled round to see Sara run to his car and pull Mandy out. Mandy was now no longer crying but giggling happily to see familiar faces. "Put her down!" he shouted, his voice laced with hate. Sara turned her back to him, trying to ignore him and focus on Mandy, now cuddled in her arms. Grissom strode over and swung her round, grabbing her chin and raising it so that he was watched and listened to. "That is my daughter and she loves me!" he bellowed.

"She's not Gil, she's ours, and she'll never love you." Sara was trying to stay calm, but just sharing the same air as this man made her blood churn. Grissom raised his hand to hit her as she turned away to protect Mandy, but Catherine ran up from behind and grabbed his arm. He shook her off and she fell to the floor.

"Catherine!" Sara screamed, seeing the pool of water on the floor.

"Oh no!" Catherine panted as Sara ran over to Catherine and put Mandy in her arms. Sara grabbed her cell phone and dialled 911.

"You're going to be fine!" she smiled, before telling the person on the end of the phone everything she knew about Catherine's pregnancy. Cath was shocked she knew so much, like how often she went for scans and how heavily pregnant she was. "They're on their way now." She smiled, before looking up at Grissom who stayed glued to his spot. "You'd better go." He didn't move. "Now!" and Grissom sheepishly backed away to his car.

"Thanks, I'm so grateful. I'm really sorry for what I did!" Cath wiped a tear from her cheek.

"It's fine. I'm better than ever, I have a wonderful baby and someone who will love me for life." Sara beamed back at her.

"Speak of the devil." Nick ran over, taking Mandy from Catherine and holding her tight, kissing her forehead repeatedly. The sirens then grew louder as the ambulance drove around the corner. The paramedics helped Catherine to the ambulance and Sara stepped in with her.

"Come on Catherine, we'll get through this together." Sara reassured her. Nick took Mandy to his car parked around the corner and headed towards the hospital.

…

Once at hospital Catherine was changed into a hospital gown. After a short labour of two hours, Catherine gave birth to a beautiful little girl.

"Christine, I'll call her Christine Grace Willows." Catherine smiled down at the buddle in her arms.

"One down, one to go." Nick grinned. Catherine sighed and fell back into an exhausted sleep. Shortly after she was awake again and her second labour began. This was harder for Catherine as the baby took much, much longer to come. Finally after a long seven hours and one final push Catherine could lie back as the nurse took away her second twin. But the nurse stopped in her tracks, she turned around and glanced at the doctor nervously. The nurse was young and inexperienced. She didn't know what to do so she just handed the baby over to the doctor. He looked worried.

"What's happening? What's wrong?" Catherine exclaimed, wanting answers. Nick took her hand and Sara reassured her as they listened to the worst thing ever…

Silence

…

Hope you liked!

Now, should baby Christine get a twin or not?

Should Twin No. 2 live or die?

Review please.


	14. Look Who's Back

Ok everyone really sorry it's been so long, we'll try and update more often!

Chapter 14

……….

Greg and Warrick finally found a game after a long time looking, the game of Snakes and Ladders. So Greg, Lindsay, Cath and Warrick all played it repetitively. Greg was becoming irritated, as he was not winning.

"Umm, I gotta get going, I have a cat to feed." He grumbled.

"Aww, Greggy upset because he's not winning." Warrick taunted.

"Shut up."

"Aww, don't worry Greg, you'll always be a winner to me." Catherine smiled, hugging him in.

"Thanks, I still gotta get going though."

"Ok, we'll see you later." She let go. Greg got up and walked toward the door.

"Greg, wait! Can you give me a ride to Sasha's place?" Lindsay asked.

"Sure, if your mum says it's ok." Greg looked over at Catherine.

"Mum?" Lindsay asked.

"Yeah, but keep your phone on, I'll send someone to pick you up later."

"Yes mum…bye." Lindsay and Greg left.

"So it's just us now." Warrick smiled, "You know I got some James Bond on DVD."

"You know how much I love James Bond." Catherine smiled, so they cuddled together on the bed and watched the movie.

………

Sara's hand shook as she turned the key in the ignition. She drove as fast as she could. As she pulled up, her phone vibrated, Nick was ringing her. She stared at the phone, which flashed, "Nick calling" at her. She knew he'd be out of his mind with worry. He only went upstairs to put Mandy to sleep; when he came downstairs she would have been gone by then. She smiled at herself; Nick was her world. He showed her love and devotion like no one else could. Her mind wandered, the vibration of her phone was now only a distant sound. Sara didn't even realise it had stopped; it wasn't until she heard Nick's voice she jumped.

"Sara, where are you? Call me, please! I love you." She looked around frantically to see where it was from. "Answer phone message saved." Sara picked up her phone in her trembling hand and pressed the button to return Nick's call.

"Stokes

Nick, it's me.

Sara! Where are you? Are you ok? Are you hurt? What's wrong?

In a car, I'm fine, no and Grissom

Him, what's he want?

He rang

Why? What did he say?

He said he causes pain and I can investigate what happened.

What? What's he mean? You don't think…?

I don't know. I don't know what to think. I just don't want him to…to.

Do anything stupid?

Well, yes. I have to go before it's too late."

Nick felt his heart in his throat as she hung up.

………

After four long James Bond films, Catherine and Warrick were in the middle of a long argument over how one of the scenes finished.

"Fine. I'm James Bond. We'll re-in act it." Warrick grinned.

"Fine. I'm the hot blonde."

"Well I did believe you'd be more suited for that role." They both laughed.

"Bonjour Bond." Catherine giggled.

"Bonjour…" Warrick dropped to the floor, pulling Catherine with him, and making explosion and gunshot noises. They crawled behind the table. Warrick jumped up and began "shooting" the wall with his fingers. He fell down, screaming in pain. Catherine was so caught up in the moment; at first she actually believed he was hurt.

"Oh my." She crawled over to his side as he clutched his shoulder.

"Leave me, I'll be fine." He winced.

"No, I love you. I'm staying." She looked into his big brown eyes.

"Then come with me. Lets leave Paris. I'll look after you."

"Ok." She whispered. "But firstly…" Catherine lost the French accent. She drew closer and they shared their first kiss.

"Aww, I always loved the soppy part of the film." Greg grinned from the hospital room doorway.

"Greg!" Catherine shrieked, shooting up to her feet.

"Great way to ruin the moment." Warrick glared.

"Oh, do carry on, Bond." Greg sniggered.

"If you don't leave, now!" Warrick gave him a sharp look.

"Fine, fine. I'll leave you frisky kids alone." Greg walked away.

"I could kill him" Warrick growled, after he was go.

Catherine laughed, running her fingers through his hair. "It was quite funny though, Bond." Warrick couldn't but laugh too.

………

Sara took a deep breath and unbuckled her seat belt. Although she needed to do this alone, she still checked her phone and the road one last time. Slowly she opened the door and stepped into the crisp air. She was scared and trembled as the locked her car. Taking precautious steps, she made her way up the pathway. The front door swung limply as she pushed it open. Her heart thumped hard and fast as she inspected the front hall and first room. Nothing. She looked around the whole downstairs. Still nothing.

"Gil?" her voice was quiet and hoarse. The first step creaked as she ascended the stairs. Every door was open and revealed nothing, every door except one. The handle was cold as she pulled it down.

_**Boom!**_

Mandy shrieked at the loud noise. Nick starred, dumb-founded by the hole in the upstairs room of Grissoms house.

"SARA!" He screamed, tugged at his belt.

Grissom walked away from his place in the garden, "Now, she's mine."


	15. A Friend In Need

A/N- Sorry this hasn't been updated in so long. The two authors have been busy with school and this has been neglected. Going to try and update as frequently as possible…

Also, in the last chapter, I'm changing the bit "they watched four long Bond movies" because that's a long time, now they only watched one or two.

Chapter 15

Catherine was nestled into Warrick as they talked about everything from sports to shoes. Her phone beeped twice.

"Oh, strange. A text off Nick?" She frowned it wasn't that long ago him and Sara took Mandy home.

"He probably wants to celebrate." He laughed.

"Oh my god, I have to go!" Catherine said, jumping up and picking up random things.

"You can't, you've just had twins! What's happened?"

"It says, "At Gils. It's Sara. Emergency, come quick."

"I'll go. You have to stay here." Warrick ordered, sitting her down and grabbing his coat.

"But," Catherine persisted.

"No buts, you have two beautiful daughters to look after."

"Fine. Ring me as soon as you know what's happened." And with that Warrick left Catherine biting her bottom lip.

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

Warrick pulled up. Nick was rocking Mandy, tears rolling from his eyes. The house had a large chunk blown out of it and fire fighters pushing themselves through rubble and dust. Officers asked worried-looking neighbours what they saw and a large "Crime-Scene" tape was rolled across the front garden. He ran out of his car over to Nick.

"Is that…Sara in there?" he asked, making sure.

"I've lost her. I tried, the door wouldn't open. How is she gonna make it…?" Nick looked so broken.

"It's going to be ok." Warrick said as he threw his arms around Nick, who was as white as a sheet and shivering.

"No…how…? How do you know? Look at it!"

"I know Sara, she's a fighter. Look at everything you two have overcome and beaten. You will both make it through this." Warrick told him firmly. Nick remained silent, bitter tears rolling down his face. "C'mon, it's cold out here, lets get Mandy inside." Warrick looked at the small girl Nick was cradling, she whimpered softly.

"Oh…ok." They sat in the warmth of the car with the heating on. Once Nick had calmed down Warrick broke the silence.

"What…" he started, but decided to choose his words carefully. "Did you see what happened?"

"My shit buckle. I could have saved her. It works fine now." Nick said distantly and angrily, buckling and unbuckling his seatbelt.

"Yes, but,"

"She's not coming back and it's all my fault."

"No, it's not. Don't you dare think that!" Warrick ordered.

"It is." Nick said weakly. "If I could work a stupid buckle I could have saved her.

"Explain what happened."

"I was only upstairs, putting Mandy to sleep. I didn't even hear the door close. I went downstairs, Sara wasn't there. She was nowhere. She wouldn't answer her phone. I had all bad thoughts running through my mind, but never did I expect this." Nick looked out at the house, more tears streaming. "Finally she called me back, I should have made her stop, and to come home. She told me it was Grissom."

"Grissom? What did he do?"

"Call her. Talking about something… I think she said his words were 'I cause pain, you can investigate what happened'. I should have stopped her…"

"What did he mean?" Warrick looked at the house, "Oh…is he, in there to?"

"I hope so." Nick spat "And I hope his last trip is to the morgue."

"So what happened after the call?"

"We both realised he might have meant suicide- if only I knew he meant homicide too." Nicks voice wobbled. "She hung up. I grabbed Mandy and drove here as quickly as I could. I turned, Mandy was giggling, how was she to know what was happening? Then my buckle, this stupid buckle," Nick chucked it at the wall, making Mandy yelp. "It was stuck. I was so worried, my hands were shaking. Then the loud bang, everything was happening so quickly. I think Mandy began to cry. Then there was a hole…" Nick couldn't hold it anymore and began to cry. Warrick placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Suddenly Nick noticed outside the car the EMs had all crowded into one place. He jumped out of the car, leaving Warrick to get Mandy. When he got to them he saw Sara on a stretcher, her eyes closed and a large gash in her forehead. She was taken away quickly, he hardly got any time to see her. But the moments he could, she had looked beautiful, more beautiful than ever. Filling with guilt and pain and sorrow, Nick broke down once more.


End file.
